In the field of inter-connection in which equipments or components within equipment are connected via optical fibers, it is desired to use optical fiber cables in place of conventional metal cables. In this field of inter-connection, an optical fiber cable including optical fibers is required to be able to maintain on-line working even if the optical fiber cable including the optical fibers is treated roughly, and required to have characteristics different from those of an optical fiber cable used as a trunk cable. As such characteristics, the optical fiber cable used in the field of inter-connection is required to have, for example, pinch characteristics that even if the optical fiber cable is pinched by being folded in two, optical fibers within the optical fiber cable are less likely to rupture, and mechanical characteristics that even if heavy things fall on the optical fiber cable or the optical fiber cable is stamped by a chair or the like, transmission loss is less likely to increase, and communication is not interrupted (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-109003 and Japanese Patent No. 3815123).